Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional reporting system, the system generates a report of use information of a device such as the number of printed sheets of a printer, and sequentially or periodically generates a report for distribution to a user.